Isla del drama pokemon
by Anime FanFic Fan
Summary: 28 pokemons will compete against each other to win the prize of 100 000 pokwdollar. who will win? who will lose? all here in total drama pokemon island.


Some of the characters are inspired in the charactres of Dark Amphithere. That if you see some similarities. I did it in spanish because it was easier this way for me.

I dont own pokemon

Isla del Drama Pokemon

La pantalla se prende y todo se ve borroso y fuera de enfoque. Lo único que se logra divisar es un pequeño bulto rosa que esta flotando de lo que parece ser el suelo que era de color amarillo muy suave y a su lado esta otro bulto de color gris y un poco de morado que se veía más alto. Ambos bultos se miraban el uno al otro con lo que parecía ser una discusión. El camarógrafo mueve el lente tratando de que se vea la imagen. La imagen comienza a enfocarse y los dos bultos comienzan a revelarse.

El primer bulto se comienza a revelar mostrando al pokemon Mew. A su lado se aclaro la imagen revelando a un pokemon muy similar a Mew pero más grande y de otros colores: Mewtwo. Ambos estaban parados, y flotando, en lo que parecía ser una playa con el mar a sus espaldas. Una vez enfocada la cámara se pudo divisar que ambos pokemons realmente estaban discutiendo y que Mew iba ganando.

Mewtwo: te sigo preguntado: ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el asistente y tú el productor?

Mew: ya te dije el porqué.

Mewtwo: ¿y eso era?

Mew: yo soy más lindo, tierno y no espanto a los televidentes con mi despojos de ira.

Mew: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE LOS TENGO CONTROLADOS!

Mew: claaaaaaro, y yo soy de tipo oscuro.

Mewtwo: esto no puede ser yo soy obviamente más inteligente, fuerte, serio…

Mew: sin contar enojón, aburrido, y tener un complejo de superioridad.

Mewtwo: ARG, a veces no entiendo cómo- ¿oye porque la luz de la cámara esta parpadeando?

Mew: ¿Cómo?

Ambos voltearon hacia el Geodude que estaba manejando la cámara. Y en ese instante ambos se dieron cuenta de algo importante: ya estaban al aire.

Mew: ¡PORQUE NO NOS AVISASTES QUE YA ESTABAMOS AL AIRE!

Geodude: eh bueno…

Mewtwo: ¡después lo despides empieza con el programa!

Mew: claro (despejar garganta). Hola a todos y bienvenidos al primer episodio de Isla del Drama Pokemon.

Hubo algunos aplausos por computadora antes de que Mew continuara.

Mew: Yo soy Mew su gerente y manejador y junto con mi asistente Mewtwo-

Mewtwo: ¡QUE NO SOY TU ASISTENTE!

Mew: -vamos a manejar esta temporada de Isla del Drama Pokemon. Donde 28 jóvenes pokemons van a tener que sobrevivir y ganar diferentes retos planeados específicamente por Mewtwo-

Mewtwo: todos morirán, se los aseguro.

Mew: -para poner al máximo sus habilidades y nervios de acero por el premio de 100, 000 pokedolares y una dotación de un año de comida pokemon!

Algunos "oh" y más aplausos fueron escuchados atrás. Mew saludaba y daba una pequeña reverenda mientras, atrás de él, Mewtwo hacía gestos de asco y otras muecas insultantes a espaldas de Mew. Después otro Geodude vino flotando y le murmuro algo a Mew en su oído, Mew agito su cabeza en señal de entendimiento antes de que el Geodude saliera de pantalla y Mew devolviera su atención a la cámara.

Mew: Bueno me acaban de avisar que nuestros participantes ya están llegando al muelle vía Wailord. Así que porque no vamos a recibirlos de una vez.

Mewtwo: estoy seguro que voy a odiar esto.

Mew: vamos Mewtwo te aseguro que esto será divertido.

Mewtwo: (suspiro) que más da, vamos de una vez.

Mew: ese es el espíritu.

Con eso Mew y Mewtwo usaron tele transportación para llegar al muelle. En el muelle había otra cámara y atrás de esta se podía divisar lo que parecía una clase de campamento. Mew fue al final del muelle con Mewtwo atrás de él para recibir a los participantes, que seguramente se volverían sus víctimas. Cuando llegaron al borde del muelle, a lo lejos ya se podía divisar a Wailord trayendo al primer participante.

Mew: bueno aquí ya está llegando nuestra primera victi- digo participante. Denle un saludo a Cintia la Mawile.

Del Wailord bajo un pequeño pokemon amarillo con una cabellera negra, que en realidad era una boca gigante. Esta traía puesta una pulsera multicolor en su muñeca derecha y tenía una sonrisa de emoción.

Cintia: cielos, cielos no puedo creer que ya esté aquí. La emoción me está matando.

Mew: entonces bájala un poco y guarda algo para cuando empiece la verdadera emoción. _(También queremos evitar una demanda por sus muertes)._

Cintia: si claro, debo guardar lo mejor por el momento.

Mewtwo: si como sea, por favor espera al otro lado del muelle mientras llegan los demás campistas.

Mawile hizo un pequeño gesto y camino al punto que Mewtwo había señalado.

Mewtwo: espero que el resto no sea como ella.

Mew: lo averiguaras pronto porque aquí viene el segundo campista. Démosle la bienvenida a Bobby el Munchlax.

De Wailord bajo otro bajo pokemon de verde color con algo de amarillo en su mandíbula y pies. El tenía una gran boca y era algo robusto pero no por músculos. Llevaba puesto una bufando alrededor de su cuello de color blanco, pero parecía que lo utilizaba mas como servilleta si las manchas de salsas y comida eran una pista.

Bobby: Me alegra estar aquí, espero que la comida sea buena tengo hambre.

Mew: Bienvenido y eso se lo preguntaras a Mewtwo porque él es quien cocina.

Mewtwo: ¡¿Cómo?

Bobby: ¿es buena la comida que haces?

Mewtwo: solo espera por allá.

Con un estomago vacio, Bobby se paro al lado de Cintia que lo saludo amistosamente y el comenzó a hablarle sobre sus comidas favoritas.

Mew: con el apetito de Bobby vamos a tener que incrementar las reservas, pero por suerte nuestro siguiente participante es más deportista y se preocupa más por su figura. Aquí viene Seth el Absol.

Al muelle arribo un pokemon totalmente blanco con garras, rostro y una clase de cuerno al lado de su rostro de forma de luna creciente de color azul oscuro. Seth tenía puesto un pañuelo del color de su rostro en su pata izquierda.

Seth: un gusto conocerlos y estar aquí.

Mewtwo: al menos el tiene modales. Espera con los otros dos por ahí.

Seth afirmo con su rostro y se encamino donde Mawile y Munchlax. Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar Mewtwo se detuvo y miro con firme detenimiento a Mewtwo con sus ojos rojos. Mewtwo se preguntaba porque lo miraba de tal manera hasta que Seth hablo.

Seth: cuidado.

Con eso se retiro y se sentó al lado de los otros dos. Mewtwo miro a Seth con una cara de confusión y cuando se giro a Mew por una respuesta pero el negó con la cabeza tampoco entendiendo.

Mewtwo: ¿Qué habrá querido decir con-…?

"¡CUIDADO ABAJO!"

Mewtwo: ¿Qué?

"BAM"

Antes de que Mewtwo pudiera hacer algo, una figura negra con forma de escorpión cayo fuerte encima de Mewtwo. El pokemon era un escorpión con alas de murciélago con grandes ojos amarillos con algunos finos anillos alrededor de la pupila.

"ESO FUE DE LO MEJOR"

Mew: Gary, ya llegaste, pero ¿porque andabas volando así?

Gary: ¿eso?, es que quería empezar esto de la mejor manera. Y que mejor sorpresa que caer del cielo. Fue tan divertido.

Mewtwo: me alegro que lo hallas disfrutado pero, PODRIAS SALIRTE DE ENCIMA.

Recién Gary había notado que el todavía estaba sentado encima de Mewtwo, el cual estaba mirando a Gary con un chichón en la cabeza y la cara totalmente roja de la cólera. Seth miro toda la escena desde su posición sacudiendo la cabeza.

Seth: se lo advertí.

Gary: ¿eh? ¿Pero qué haces ahí abajo?

Mewtwo: oh nada solo disfruto de la vista.

Gary: ¿en serio?

Mewtwo: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. ¡SALTE DE ENCIMA Y PARATE POR HALLA!

Gary: está bien, está bien. Cielos, que mosca le pico.

Gary se salió de encima de Mewtwo y se paro al lado de Cintia, que con Bobby se estaban riendo por lo bajo. Con una miraba de Mewtwo ambos pararon de reír, pero sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Gary. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Seth: creo que nosotros.

Mientras tanto Mewtwo le estaba lanzando miradas de enojo a Mew.

Mewtwo: solo van cuatro y ya los quiero matar a todos.

Mew: recuerda que no puedes porque si no nos demandan.

Mewtwo: creo que unos años en prisión lo valen.

Mew: continuando, aquí esta nuestro quinto campista: Burn el Houndoom.

De un nuevo Wailord apareció en el muelle cargado a otra figura. De su lomo, a gran velocidad, pazo una figura negra, cuadrúpeda y se posiciono al lado del muelle donde se podían escuchar algunos gemidos y algún líquido cayendo al agua. Cuidadosamente, Mew se acerco a la figura. Esta era de color negro con algunas rajas blancas al igual que unos cuernos que parecían de carneros y tenía un hocico naranja.

Mew: oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Burn: tengo (burp) mareos en el agua. No debí comer tanto si (burp) íbamos a ser traídos por mar

Mew: ah, bueno cuando te sientas mejor párate junto con el resto.

Después de unos minutos, Burn se paro y se sentó al lado de Bobby que estaba comiendo algunas galletas que trajo consigo. El paro de comer un minuto para ver a un pálido Houndoom sentado a su lado. El miro a la galleta en su mano y de nuevo al pokemon y extendió su mano con la galleta hacia él.

Bobby: ¿quieres una?

En el instante que Burn miro la galleta sus nauseas regresaron y de nuevo se fue al lado del muelle. Bobby miro confundido mientras que Cintia le sobaba la espalda a Burn, mientras este vaciaba su estomago.

Mew: bueno ahí van cinco y faltan diecinueve más. El siguiente en llegar es Spike el Gengar.

Otro Wailord se acomodo al lado del muelle pero cuando ellos revisaron su lomo, en este no había nadie.

Mew: ¿eh? ¿Dónde está?

Mewtwo: tal vez se dio cuenta que esto era una pérdida de tiempo y se retiro al último momento.

Mewtwo estaba tan concentra en el frente que no noto una sombra purpura materializarse a sus espaldas. La sombra formo un cuerpo con ojos amarillos y una sonrisa macabra pero no maliciosa. Para cuando Mewtwo sintió una presencia detrás de él ya era tarde.

"BOO"

Mewtwo: AHHH

"SPLASH"

Mew se volteo de nuevo y ahí encontró a Mewtwo en el mar y a un Gengar apuntándolo con un dedo mientras se agarraba el estomago de la risa. Cuando Mewtwo salió del agua le estaba lanzando una mirada al Gengar que podría matar si estas pudieran. Todos los pokemons de atrás también se estaban riendo ante la escena de un Mewtwo empapado hasta la cabeza.

Spike: oh sí. Spike está en la casa para avivar esta fiesta.

Mew: Me gusta tu emoción y tu humor.

Mewtwo: a mí no.

Entonces, Spike se dirigió junto al resto de los pokemons y se paro al lado de Gary que aun se estaba riendo de la broma de Spike.

Gary: ha ha, amigo tienen que enseñarme a hacer eso.

Spike: lo siento, eso es solo cosa de la familia. Pero veras más en el futuro.

Gary: no lo puedo esperar.

Cuando todos pararon de reírse y Mewtwo se seco con sus poderes psíquicos, Mew continuo con la presentación.

Mew: Ahora que nos hemos calmado démosle la bienvenida a la siguiente participante, Margaret la Swellow.

Volando por los aires un pokemon de tipo pájaro descendió del cielo y aterrizo al frente de Mew. Esta era un pájaro de color azul oscuro con un plumaje blanco en su pecho y rojo alrededor de su cuello como un collar. Ella tenía un simple brazalete en su pata de color dorado. Su cara tenía una leve coloración rosada por timidez.

Margaret: ho-hola, un gusto estar a-aquí.

Mew: el gusto es nuestro, por favor espera justo al resto de los participantes por ahí.

Con eso Margaret voló al frente del grupo haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo.

Margaret: u-un gusto conocerlos a todos, e-espero q-que nos podamos llevar bien.

Todos le hicieron un saludo con la mano excepto Gary que salto de forma sorpresiva en frente de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara la pobre ave. Gary le ofreció una sonrisa sacando la lengua por el lado.

Gary: un gusto yo soy Gary, también espero que nos llevemos bien.

Margaret asintió con la cabeza con la cara un poco más colorada que antes y se acomoda al lado de Mawile y que la recibió muy emocionada por ya no ser más la única mujer del lugar.

Mewtwo: al menos ella no me lastimo.

Mew: tranquilo, ya habrá muchos más que hagan eso. Pero por ahora démosle una bienvenida a-

¡EHHHHHHH!

Todos en el lugar se tuvieron que tapar los oídos por el fuerte chillido que vino de los dos siguiente campistas.

"¡No puedo creer-"

"-que ya estemos-"

"-aquí!

Mew se volteo para ver a dos pequeños pokemon ratón enfrente del Wailord que los trajo. Ambos eran de color amarillo pero lo que en realidad los diferenciaba era que uno tenía sus brazos, pies, puntas de oreja, cola, y mejillas de un color rojo con un signo más, mientras que el otro las tenían azules con un signo menos.

Mew: veo que Tec el Plusle y No el Minun ya llegaron

Tec: claro que llegamos y-

No: -estamos aquí-

Tec/No: para ganar.

Mew: bien, eh, me alegro. ¿Porque, ah, no esperan con el resto?

Ambos gemelos asintieron de tan rápido que parecía que la cabeza se les iba a caer. Corrieron hacia el grupo y comenzaron a hablar y hablar, bombardeando a cada uno con preguntas y comentarios. Mewtwo se sobo la cabeza como intentando prevenir un dolor de cabeza que se acercaba.

Mewtwo: esos dos me reventaran la cabeza.

Mew: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero a continuación llega un pokemon más tranquilo y serio. Demos le un aplauso a Lee el Riolu.

Del nuevo Wailord descendió un tipo de canino en dos patas. Su cuerpo era azul pero también presentaba algunas marcas negras y una pasaba por sus ojos como una máscara. Sus orejas tenían la forma de antenas que colgaban a cada laso de su cabeza y, finalmente, llevaba puesto una banda en la cabeza de color blanco con el símbolo de un aura esfera en el centro. El Riolu, llamado Lee, les hizo una pequeña reverencia a los pokemons con sus manos a los lados.

Lee: es un gusto y un honor que me hayan escogido para participar en un torneo de gran importancia con unos huéspedes de su calibre.

Después de su larga presentación, Lee se paro firme en frente de Mew que lo estaba recibiendo. Pero entre los otros participantes otras ideas estaban pasando por sus cabezas.

Spike: bah, ese chico es todo un chupa medias.

Cintia: no lo sé. A mí me parece que solo está siendo educado.

Burn: además se nota que es buen chico.

Gary: si bueno, pero me parece que lo de la banda es solo para llamar la atención. Ni que fuera un maestro en artes marciales.

Mientras Mew hablaba con Lee, Mewtwo se acerco desde atrás y se preparo para poner una mano en el hombro de Lee.

Mewtwo: este chico si me agrada. Este si sabe con quienes está tratando.

Al segundo que la mano de Mewtwo toco el hombro de Lee, varias cosas sucedieron en los siguientes segundos. Los ojos de Lee se entre cerraron, agarro la mano de Mewtwo en un poderoso agarre y con una gran fuerza lanzo a Mewtwo sobre su hombro a través del muelle hasta que este colisiono con uno de los postes de muelle no muy lejos de ellos. Mewtwo cayó al suelo del muelle con una roja marca que mostraba donde su cuerpo toco con el poste.

Todos miraban con gran asombro la hazaña del pequeño Riolu, que estaba dando otra reverencia con los ojos cerrados. Los demás campistas miraban a Lee con los ojos abiertos como platos y con las mandíbulas abiertas casi tocando el suelo. Hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto por las carcajadas de todos y los gemidos de dolor de Mewtwo.

Spike: muy bien, muy bien cambie de opinión. Ese chico la rompe.

Margaret: quién diría que alguien tan pequeño sería tan fuerte.

Tec/No: ¡oye!

Margaret: ¡oh!...he… retiro lo d-dicho.

Tec: eso-

No: -está mejor.

Lee se acerco a Mewtwo que ahora se estaba sobando la cabeza de dolor.

Lee: en el futuro te recomiendo que te abstengas de te acercarte a los demás por detrás.

Mewtwo: lo tendré en mente. Vete con los demás.

Lee hizo otra reverencia a Mewtwo y se encamino a esperar junto a los demás. Este se puso al lado de Gary, se sentó y se puso a meditar.

Spike: oye chico tu sí que sabes cómo patear traseros.

Lee: por favor te pido que no utilices esos términos conmigo. Lo único que hice fue un acto de defensa propia ante la acción de contacto físico con un desconocido que se acerco por detrás de mí.

Spike: como digas chico, como digas. Pero yo aun creo que tú pateas traseros ciento por ciento.

Gary: oye, y ese símbolo en tu banda que significa.

Lee: este es el símbolo de la academia de artes marciales de mi familia. Donde no solo te enseñamos a pelear si no que también te enseñamos a estar en armonía contigo mismo y el resto del universo.

Gary: valla, tengo que aprender a hacer lo que haces chico.

Lee: en un futuro, tal vez tengas la oportunidad.

De vuelta con Mew, este estaba observando como Mewtwo regresaba de la cocina con un pañuelo con hielo dentro y se lo colocaba en su cabeza.

Mewtwo: genial. Primero teníamos a un payaso, luego un bromista y ahora a un pequeño señor del karate, podría este día ir peor.

Mew: contando que eres tu el que lo dijo… muy probable. Pero luego revisas tu seguro medico, porque aquí llega nuestra siguiente concursante. La siempre linda y coqueta Coton la Lopunny.

Al muelle arribo una coneja marrón con grandes oreja. Sus muñecas, pies y punta de orejas tenían lo que parecían ser motas de algodón amarillo muy suave. Ella traía puesto un collar de perlas con pulseras que combinaban. Ella caminaba sacudiendo la cadera de lado a lado, trayendo algunas miradas en su dirección.

Mew: Bienvenida Coton, veo que sigues tan elegante como siempre.

Coton: si, como si necesitara esforzarme para tal. Solo espero que tengas el dinero listo porque yo vine para llevármelo.

Mew: me agrada ver que tengas tanta confianza.

Coton camino hacia el grupo que ya había llegado sin darle si quiera una mirada a Mewtwo, el cual estaba agradecido por tal. Cuando estuvo en frente del grupo, esta le lanzo una mirada a cada uno y termino con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Coton: si esta es la competencia, entonces ya tengo esto ganado.

Lee: deberías tener en cuenta que la soberbia es solo el primer paso al fracaso.

Coton solo alzo una ceja en confusión al no entender una palabra de lo que dijo el Riolu. En cambio algunos de los campistas rieron por lo bajo. Bobby casi se atora con una galleta que este comía cuando intento reírse.

Mewtwo: no soporto a las princesas mimadas.

Mew: tampoco yo, pero necesitábamos a alguien con su carácter para atraer más publicidad. Por suerte nuestra siguiente concursante es más humilde pero igual de bonita-

Coton: NADIE ES MAS BONITA QUE YO.

Mew: bueno, "casi" tan bonita. Aquí llega Misty la Ninetails.

Del siguiente Wailord una hermosa zorrita crema bajo elegantemente y se paro enfrente de Mew. Esta era realmente encantadora, y su cara solo mostraba ternura. Detrás de ella nueve colas se agitaban con elegancia. Burn se quedo anonadado al instante en que Misty puso un pie en el muelle. Tenía la boca abierta y su cara parecía estar en trance.

Mew: un gusto tenerte aquí Misty.

Misty: por favor, el gusto es todo mío. También es un gusto conocerte Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: igualmente.

Misty camino hacia el grupo saludando a todos quienes le devolvieron el saludo (a excepción de Coton), pero se detuvo un momento enfrente de Burn quien parecía seguir estando en trance. Ella puso una pequeña pero linda sonrisa y utilizo una de sus colas para cerrarle la boca. Eso pareció sacar a Burn de su trance porque el parpadeo un par de veces antes de concentrar su mirada de nuevo en Misty.

Misty: deberías mantenerla así. No querrás que se te meta algo indeseable.

Burn: ha…si…claro gracias por el consejo.

Misty hizo una pequeña risita antes de encaminarse al otro extremo y sentarse al lado de Cintia le hizo una amistosa charla la cual ella disfruto. Mientras Burn seguía admirándola con la mirada lo cual no paso desapercibido por Seth ni Spike.

Seth: parece que ella se ha robado tu corazón amigo.

Spike: jeje, te escogiste una buena camarada, para ti por lo menos.

Burn: no pienso negar algo que es cierto.

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo hizo que el muelle se sacudiera un poco. Todos tornaron su mirada al final del muelle para ver al causante de la conmoción.

Ahí en el muelle acababa de arribar lo que parecía ser una especie de pokemon humanoide. Era de color morado y todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de gigantescos músculos que parecían ser capaces de levantar a un Snorlax. Este llevaba puesto un cinturón de campeón que marcaba era luchador de lucha libre y un par de lentes de sol.

"¡oh si nena! Cuídense señoritas porque ya he llagado."

Mew: Mike el Machoke acaba de llegar.

Mike: Mike "El Matador" para ustedes.

Mewtwo: un gusto.

Mewtwo le extendió la mano a Mike el cual la estrecho…pero con mucha fuerza. Mewtwo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar por lo fuerte que le estrechaba la mano y lo sacudía. Mewtwo sentía que la mano se le caería en cualquier minuto.

Mike: el placer es todo tuyo amigo mío.

Cuando finalmente Mike le soltó la mano a Mewtwo, este la tenia roja de toda la sangre que se acumulo adentro. Mike comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo nuevamente lanzándole besos y saludos a todos y le guiño el ojo o trataba de enseñar sus increíbles músculos a todas las mujeres quienes hacían entre dos cosas: lo miraban con disgusto o lo ignoraban totalmente. Cuando este paso enfrente de Spike este le metió el pie lo cual hizo que este se tropezara y callera al piso. Todos se comenzaron a reír de Mike el cual se puso de pie totalmente furioso, Spike solo sonrió inocentemente.

Mike: muy bien, el que haya hecho eso que venga aquí a ver si se atreve.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse, Mike ignoro la cosa por el momento y dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nueva mente. A penas se distrajo él, un globo de agua salió disparado de entre el grupo y reventó empapando a Mike hasta los dientes. Una gran carcajada inundo a todo el muelle. Gary le choco la mano a Spike por atrás mientras que Mike solo maldecía por lo bajo y se paraba hasta el otro extremo cuidando su espalda. Todo el mundo seguía riéndose de su desgracia.

Mew: bien ahora que todo el mundo se calmo, recibamos a nuestra siguiente participante. Ella es muy enérgica y siempre esta activa: démosle la bienvenida a Blaze la Blaziken.

De aquí llego un tipo de pájaro todo rojo a excepción de una cabellera amarilla que se separaba en dos colas por el final. Ella tenía unas musculosas piernas y llevaba puesto unas bandas de entrenamiento en sus muñecas y cabeza. Ella estaba saltando un poco en su lugar pareciendo estar llena de energía.

Mew: Parece que ya estas lista para empezar Blaze.

Blaze: para esta clase de competencia hay que estar atento y activo en todo momento.

Mewtwo: muy cierto, por favor espera junto al resto de los campistas.

Rápidamente, Blaze recorrió todo el muelle para pararse en su lugar al lado de Mike. Mike intento sorprenderla con su musculatura, pero esta lo ignoro completamente.

Mew: tendré que comprar unas aspirinas, con todos estos campistas entusiasmados, abra demasiado alboroto.

Mewtwo: tu culpa por crear este tonto programa y haber escogido a estos 28 mocosos.

Mew: no tenia opción…solo 28 se inscribieron.

Mewtwo: que idiotas.

Mew: pero continuando, nuestra siguiente concursante es mas callada pero igual de sociable. Démosle la bienvenida a Crystal la Frosslas.

Del nuevo Wailord, una blanca figura descendió de este de forma delicada y suave. La mayor parte de su cuerpo era blanca pero tenía un poco de morado y rojo. Su cuerpo flotaba ligeramente encima del suelo y esta tenía la forma de que estuviera vistiendo un kimono.

Crystal: es un gusto estar aquí.

Mewtwo: a mí también me alegra tener a alguien que parece sano psicológicamente. Espera junto al resto por favor.

Crystal se encamino a su lugar caminando, o más bien flotando, a su lugar al lado de Misty. En todo su trayecto, Spike no le quito el ojo de encima. Había algo en ella que le atrajo de verdad le atención. Su forma, su voz e incluso su forma que parecía un kimono. Spike no estaba seguro pero él sentía como algo se movía en su cuerpo. Su atención fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido que llego a sus oídos.

Allí en el muelle un enorme ser gris lanzo un enorme rugido al cielo. Esta tenía la forma de algún dinosaurio con un taladro por nariz. Este tenía una mirada maliciosa que gritaba "problemas" desde todas las direcciones con una mezcla de superioridad. Todos lo miraron intimidados a excepción de Spike, que estaba bostezando aburrido; Lee, que seguía meditando en su lugar; Bobby, que se quejaba de tener hambre y Seth, que seguía mirando a Mewtwo como esperando que algo malo pasara. El resto estaba aterrado por a si decir. Mike había terminado escondido detrás de Lee como protección.

"YA HE LLEGADO"

Mew: Aquí arribo Thor el Rhydon.

Thor: Si, mas les vale que no se pongan cómodos aquí porque yo he llegado y ese dinero es mío.

Burn: ese tipo me desagrada realmente.

Seth: estoy contigo en eso.

Bobby: a mí me da miedo.

No: no eres-

Tec: -el único.

Coton: alguien como él se hará de muchos enemigos rápidamente.

Misty: no lo sé, tal vez el solo este emocionado.

Mientras todos seguían con sus conversaciones, Thor se les acerco haciendo gran ruido con cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando él estuvo en frente de todos, el zapateo el piso haciendo un gran estruendo atrayendo la atención de todos y cortando cualquier conversación.

Thor: escúchenme bien todos ustedes. Yo seré quien se lleve ese dinero a sí que no se atrevan a poner sus esperanzas en alto.

Thor dio un vistazo a todos tratando de estar seguro de que entendieron lo que estaba diciéndoles. Cuando su vista cayó en los miembros femeninos del grupo este hizo una mueca alzadera.

Thor: por lo visto hay muchas mujeres aquí, esto lo hace todo más fácil todavía.

El momento que Thor termino de hablar, de entre el grupo se pudo comenzar a sentir una clase de aura asesina proveniente de todas las mujeres. Todos se alejaron cautelosamente de la mujer más cercana a ellos. Incluso la callada de Margaret miraba a Thor como tratando de hacerle un hoyo con la mirada. Tanto miedo daban ellas que Bobby dejo caer su bolsa de golosinas al piso y no se molesto en recogerla por miedo a su vida.

Mewtwo: a que ese tipo no dura hasta después del primer reto.

Mew: estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si hay algo que aprendí en la vida es nunca insultar a una mujer por su género.

Mewtwo: ¿lo dices por esa vez con Celebi?

Mewtwo juro ver un escalofrió pasar por la espalda de Mew al recordar lo que paso con su antigua novia. Desde ese entonces él nunca intento hacer nada contra un pokemon que viaja por el tiempo y conoce cosas antes que siquiera uno pudiera pensarlo. Mewtwo nunca le permitió olvidar ese incidente.

Mew: dejando la batalla de géneros para después. Nuestro siguiente participante es más relajado y se toma su buen tiempo para hacer la cosas. Aquí llega Benjamín el Croagunk.

Del nuevo Wailord un nuevo pokemon bajo de forma lenta y relajada. Era alguna clase de sapo morado, con franjas negras y una naranja. El tenía unas mejillas moradas que se inflaban al rato. Su mirada era relajada y no parecía preocuparse por nada.

Ben: que tal amigos. Solo llámenme Ben. Benjamín es muy largo y aburrido para decirlo todo.

Mew si tú lo dices amigo. ¿Qué se siente estar aquí?

Ben: de lo mejor amigo. Este parece ser un buen lugar para relajarse y pasarla bien.

Mewtwo: ninguna de las dos cosas sucederán aquí te lo aseguro.

Ben: cielos amigo, tu sí que necesitas bajarle a tu estrés.

Mewtwo: ya lo tengo bien controlado gracias.

Ben: no lo parece, tu cara lo dice todo.

Mewtwo: que estoy bien te digo.

Ben: cálmate, solo respira y piensa en tu lugar feliz.

Mewtwo: ya lo hice solo avanza.

Ben: no lo parece amigo, vamos cuenta conmigo hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres-

Mewtwo: ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN TE ESTOY DICIENDO, SOLO VETE CON EL RESTO!...haaaa, eso se sintió de lo mejor.

Ben: ves que si funciona.

Después de la sesión de relajación con Mewtwo, Ben se dirigió con un paso relajado hacia el resto del grupo y se posiciono al lado de Spike, que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Spike: oye amigo, ¿por qué dejaste que el moradito te gritara?

Ben: el estaba muy tenso y necesitaba desahogarse.

Spike: ¿y porque dejar que te gritara a ti?

Ben: tengo mucha paciencia.

Ahora Mewtwo se veía mucho más relajado que antes. Hasta se podría decir que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su siempre serio rostro.

Mew: parece que ese chico te hizo un bien.

Mewtwo: se puede decir que sí. Realmente necesitaba sacarme eso del pecho.

Mew: (nota para mí: contratar a Ben como el terapeuta de Mewtwo). Continuando, ya han llegado 17 de los participantes y faltan 11 por llegar. Y aquí está llegando Mud el Grimer.

Al momento en que Mew dejo de hablar, una horrible pestilencia inundo las narices de todo el mundo. Todos estuvieron obligados a taparse las narices y cerrar los ojos por el olor. Parado al final del muelle estaba una cosa gelatinosa de color morado con ojos y brazos. Este no tenía piernas y se movía arrastrando todo su cuerpo por el piso.

Mud: He llegado amigos.

Mew: nos…a-alegra t-t-tenerte aquí.

Mewtwo: s-solo párate por ahí por favor.

Mud: ¿eh? Pero ¿porque tienes la cara tan larga? ¿Acaso estas triste?

Mewtwo: n-no es-estoy bien.

Mud: yo sé lo que necesitas.

Mewtwo: ¡¿q-que?

Mud: tú necesitas un ABRAZO.

Mewtwo: NO POR FAVOR ESTOY BIEN ENSE- ¡AAAAAARG!

Todo el mundo miro horrorizado mientras Mud le daba un gran abrazo a Mewtwo cubriendo al pobre clon con todo su cuerpo y su horrible aroma. Nadie se atrevió a reírse de este infortunio de Mewtwo. Ni siquiera Spike se atrevió a dar una mueca. La cara de Mewtwo se ha vuelto un poco verde del horripilante olor a tan corta distancia. Después de unos pocos segundos más, Mewtwo ya no pudo resistirlo más y se desmayo en su lugar dejándose caer en los brazos de Mud. El solo miro a Mewtwo confundido y se volteo hacia Mew que se cubría la nariz con ambas manos.

Mud: oye, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Mew: eh…bueno…como decírtelo….lo que paso es que…pues tu…hueles un poco fuerte he he.

Mud: oh, eso. Lo siento parece que ante la emoción active mi habilidad. Esta habilidad me permite excretar un aroma realmente fétido que paraliza a mis contrincantes.

Mew: me alegra saber eso, puedes apagarlo por favor.

Mud: claro, mi error.

Después de algunos segundos todos pudieron sentir como el aire se volvía fresco y puro nuevamente. Todos por fin soltaron el aliento que se estaban sujetando y dieron un enorme respiro de aire puro. Todos todavía miraban al inconsciente de Mewtwo, sintiendo una enorme pena por él.

Cintia: oigan, ya me está dando pena.

Mike: ese es un debilucho si no puede aguantar un poco de aroma.

Lee: la fuerza no viene de la capacidad de estar en pie ante los obstáculos, sino ante la capacidad de levantarse después de ser derivado.

Crystal: entonces el debe ser realmente fuerte.

Misty: sin duda alguna.

Thor: el es solo una niñita.

Coton: ya párale con los comentarios sexistas.

Thor: ¿y si no quiero?

Misty: lo aremos nosotras.

Ben: calmados todos que no queremos armar un alboroto.

Mientras las mujeres trataban de matar a Thor y el resto las detenía. Mew consiguió un balde con agua y se lo lanzo a Mewtwo despertándolo y desasiéndose de los residuos del olor del abrazo de Mud. Cuando Mewtwo finalmente volvió en sí, tenía una mirada medio pérdida y también aterrada.

Mewtwo: vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, mi vida fue tan aterradora como ese abrazo.

Mew: bien, solo cálmate, respira y relájate aquí por un rato yo me encargo del siguiente campista. OYE BEN, NECESITAMOS DE TUS TECNICAS DE RELAJACION POR AQUÍ.

Ante el llamado, Ben se acerco a Mewtwo que se sentó en el piso paralizado del miedo. Mew se volteo para recibir al siguiente participante y el momento que lo hizo se paró en seco.

Cuando el resto de los participantes sintieron que alguien arribo detuvieron lo que hacían y miraron quien llego. El momento en que lo hicieron todos pararon en seco como Mew. Del nuevo Wailord, que tenía una mirada como el resto, descendió una figura totalmente elegante. Esta llevaba puesto alguna clase de vestido blanco que resaltaba su perfecta figura, ella tenía un cabello verde sedoso corto que llegaba hasta solo su cuello. Su cara tenía una mirada tierna y encantadora, que hipnotizo a cada hombre del lugar. Todos pensaron que era el Gardevoir más hermoso que hayan visto.

"hola, mi nombre es Bella"

Mew: m-mucho g-gusto Bella- digo Bella.

Bella: eh, ¿gracias?

Mew: claro, claro solo… espera con el resto por favor.

Bella: o-k, gracias.

Bella se encamino hacia el grupo de participantes, que todavía la estaban mirando de reojo. Se notaba que todos los hombres tenían algún tipo de reacción hacia ella, desde solo sonrojarse hasta babear con la boca abierta. Bella los miro un poco nerviosa por las miradas que estaban enviando en su dirección y más aun por la mirada casi asesina que Coton le estaba enviando.

Bella: que tal, soy Bella un gusto en conocerlos.

Mike: que tal señorita, mi nombre es Mike. ¿Le gustaría que la acompañara a su lugar?

Bella: eh…bueno…

Thor: no le hagas caso al imbécil, yo soy de mayor ayuda para alguien delicada como usted.

Bella. Pues…no lo sé…

Mud: yo soy de mayor asistencia.

Thor: cállate apestoso.

Mike: mejor te callas tu piedrita.

Thor: oblígame niñita.

Mud: no se peleen que ella escoja.

Thor/Mike: bien.

Los tres pokemons voltearon para ver que Bella ya se había retirado al lado de Margaret y Cintia para conversar sobre lo que podrían esperar en esta competencia. Los tres suspiraron decepcionados y regresaron a sus lugares. Burn, Spike y Gary se rieron por lo bajo ante la vergonzosa actuación de los tres hombres. Muchos también se estaban aguantando la risa. Thor les gruño, Mike los ignoro y Mud se sonrojo de la vergüenza. Eso solo creó una nueva ronda de risas de parte de todos.

Mew: la competencia ya comenzó a calentarse por aquí.

Mewtwo: y todos ya comenzaron a pelearse por algo más que el dinero.

Mew: ¿ya saliste del shock?

Mewtwo: si, ya estoy mejor.

Mew: y justo a tiempo porque aquí llega el penúltimo participante femenino del grupo. Aquí llego Alice la Mightyena.

A la mención de su nombre, algún tipo de can familiar a un lobo salto desde su transporte y aterrizo sobre sus cuatro patas. Esta tenía un pelaje negro con blanco y una de sus orejas estaba perforada con dos aretes en esta. Su mirada era divertida pero no tonta, más bien parecía la mueca de un gánster de una pandilla. Y eso es lo que era.

Alice: que hay compadres.

Mewtwo: genial, una pandillera.

Alice: ¿y que si lo soy? Tienes algún problema con eso moradito.

Mewtwo: no me llames moradito.

Alice: entonces tú no me llames pandillera. ¿Estamos en el mismo canal amigo?

Mewtwo: si, si como sea. Solo espera junto al resto, mientras recibimos a los que faltan.

Alice: como quieras compadre.

Alice dejo a Mewtwo en paz y camino hacia donde estaba esperando el grupo. Una vez hay todos le dieron una mirada a ella pero no hicieron nada más que saludarla sin ningún comentario más. Ella se acomodo cerca de Spike y Seth.

Spike: amiga, tú si sabes cómo hacer la vida entretenida.

Alice: ese tipo se lo merece. Solo por ser de la calle no significa que sea algo malo captas.

Spike: del todo del todo, tú ni te preocupes.

Alice le dio una afirmación con la cabeza y volteo para ver a su aun mudo compañero. Cuando miro a Seth ella se dio cuenta que el todavía estaba mirando fijamente a Mewtwo, como si esperara que algo pasara.

Alice: oye, ¿Por qué esta que lo mira a nuestro amigo morado ahí?

Burn. Ni idea, lleva haciendo eso desde que llego aquí.

Gary: dímelo a mí. No ha dicho casi ninguna palabra desde que llego. Estoy comenzando a pensar que es mudo, si no me hubiera hablado antes lo creería.

De vuelta con Mewtwo y Mew.

Mewtwo: tengo el presentimiento que esa pandillera y el bromista me van a hacer la vida imposible.

Mew: tu vida ya es imposible.

Mewtwo: ahora lo es más.

Mew: No lo creo eso posible. Cambiando de tema, aquí llega la ultima participante con el cromosoma XX, aquí está la mágica Mystic, la Kadabra.

Del nuevo Wailord una clase de zorra bajo levitando. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje mostaza, con su zona del pecho cubierto con una clase de armadura marón. En su mano esta tenía una cuchara con la cual concentraba sus poderes psíquicos. Mystic tenía los ojos cerrados en forma de meditación y solo abrió uno para corresponder el saludo de Mew.

Mystic: un gusto estar aquí y conocer a dos poderosos pokemons psíquicos como ustedes.

Mew: ahora las cosas se pondrán mas entretenidas.

Mewtwo: una sola cosa, se te tiene prohibido leer mentes ¡eso va para ti también bonita!

Coton: no soy psíquica.

Mewtwo: no tu, Bella.

Coton: YO SOY MAS BONITA.

Bella: muy bien.

Mew: solo espera con el resto mientras llegan los últimos participantes.

Mystic: entendido.

Mystic levito hasta los demás participantes, los cuales la ignoraron completamente. Lo que nadie pudo notar son los ojos de Mystic pasar por cada uno de los participantes como tratando de analizarlos de algún modo. Su mirada era calculadora y fría mientras pasaba por cada uno de los demás. La seriedad de su mirada no se parecía a nada de lo que había enseñado hace algunos minutos. Nadie noto nada hasta que ella llego a su lugar y se quedo flotando ahí, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

Mew: y con eso ya terminamos con el segmento femenino de nuestros campistas.

Mewtwo: y las hormonas ya están por los cielos.

Mew: me alegra que la le des algo de entusiasmo a esto.

Mewtwo: me experiencia de muerte me enseño que moriré en alguno de estos días. Así que tratar de que el tiempo que me queda sea por lo menos agradable.

Mew: rara forma de pensar pero aceptable. Nuestro siguiente campista ya está llegando y el es alguien que de seguro nos tendrá entretenidos. Aquí llega Hydro el Mudkip.

Esta vez una figura más pequeña descendió de su transporte. Este andaba en sus cuatro patas, su cuerpo era azul de tonos diferentes con mejillas naranjas y una aleta en el sope de su cabeza. Este tenía una mirada de nerviosismo, mayor a la de Margaret, y miraba a los demás concursantes con claro miedo.

Hydro: ho-hola q-que t-ta-tal.

Mew: hola oye ¿porque se te ve tan asustado?

Hydro: es q-que n-no soy m-muy bu-bueno con la gente.

Mewtwo: tampoco yo así que somos dos.

Mew: tranquilo que aquí estas para ganar dinero y tal vez arreglar ese problema tuyo. Solo por favor espera con los demás.

Hydro dio unos pasos en dirección del grupo y se detuvo cuando todos fijaron sus miradas hacia él. El sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía bajo la mirada de todo el mundo. Por un momento sintió que se iba a desmayar. Después de unos minutos más todos apartaron su mirada de él y siguieron con sus asuntos. Hydro dio un pequeño respiro de alivio cuando todos decidieron ignorarlo. El se encamino y se paro junto a Thor y le echo una mirada, el parecía ser un buen tipo. Cuando Thor sintió que Hydro lo miraba, el se encaro con él con su ceño fruncido.

Thor: ¡que tanto me miras enano!

En ese mismo instante Hydro salto del miedo y salió corriendo hasta el otro extremo del grupo y se escudo detrás del cuerpo de Mystic que no le echaba ni un ojo. Thor rio a lo alto ante la expresión del joven pokemon mientras que otros también lo hacían, por gracia no malicia. El resto miraba a Thor con miradas asesinas.

Mewtwo: ese chico necesita una espina.

Mew: lo sé pero su cobardía aumentara la audiencia porque es cómico.

Mewtwo: a veces me pregunto quién aquí es el bueno y quien es el malo.

Mew: eso no importa ahora ya que está llegando nuestro siguiente campista. Denle la bienvenida a Alexander el Gallade.

Arribando estaba un pokemon muy similar a Gardevoir pero con una forma más masculina. Este tenía sus brazos y piernas de color blanco y su cabeza y pecho eran verdes. Sus brazos estaban con forma de navajas preparadas para usar cualquier ataque. Cuando este se posiciono enfrente de Mew este le regalo una sonrisa amigable.

Alexander: es un gusto estar aquí.

Mewtwo: el sí que hará todo mucho más interesante.

Mew: nos alegra que hayas legado. Por favor espera junto al resto mientras llegan los demás.

Alexander: muy bien.

Alexander camino hacia el grupo sintiendo algunas de las miradas hacia él. Alexander nunca fue una persona nerviosa pero si se sintió un poco incomodo ante la mirada de todo el mundo. El se dirigió hacia Ben y se paró a su lado.

Alexander: todos aquí se ven emocionados.

Ben: lo están pero también se ponen muy tensos y ni siquiera hemos empezado.

Alexander: los entiendo. Muchas personas se ven intimidantes aquí. No sé porque tú te ves tan tranquilo.

Ben: muchos dicen que tengo nervios de acero, por eso ayudo a la gente como terapeuta.

Alexander: te harás rico con competencias como estas.

Ben: …eso no lo había pensado.

Mientras todo el mundo seguía conversando, el siguiente pokemon acababa de arribar. Este era un gran pingüino de color negro con azul. Este tenía una especie de tridente en su cara y la tenía un aire de grandeza. El era Arthur el Empoleon.

Mew: Arthur bienvenido a Isla del Drama Pokemon.

Arthur: así que esta es la pobre competencia a la que me he rebajado. Más vale que el dinero sea mío por esta humillación.

Mewtwo: muy cierto, esta competencia es pobre y ya me han humillado lo suficiente.

Mew: de igual modo se que la pasaran bien aquí.

Arthur: más les vale porque esto es realmente degradante.

Mew: (este tipo habla como si fuera de la realeza o algo por el estilo.)

Arthur camino con la cabeza bien en alto como si estuviera caminando por un castillo o algo por el estilo. El no miro a nadie mientras caminaba y se paro ligeramente alejado de todos. Todos levantaron una ceja en confusión ante la acción del nuevo chico.

Seth: ¿Por qué se paro halla?

Alice: (gasp) increíble, el habla.

Seth: siempre he podido, eso no responde mi pregunta.

Bella: yo he escuchado que algunos Empoleon's creen que descienden de realeza.

Crystal: entonces… ¿el cree que es un rey?

Cintia: lo más probable.

Mike: entonces nosotros nos parecemos más de lo que parecía. Los dos somos gente importante.

Coton: me gusta la gente poderosa.

Burn: y creída…

Spike: patética…

Gary: sin contar ridícula.

Todos rieron mientras que Mike cayó al suelo, Coton miro a muchos de ellos con una mirada que de verdad mataría y Arthur se quedo estático en su lugar pero por dentro el estallaba en ira ante las palabras de todos.

Mew: ese tipo no me agrada.

Mewtwo: a mí sí.

Mew: eso no interesa. Pero aquí ya arribo nuestro siguiente competidor. Aquí llega Sombra el Darkrai.

De repente una figura negra, roja y blanca bajo del Wailord que estaba temblando del miedo. La figura tenía el cuello rojo, con una cabellera que ondeaba como una antorcha encendida. Alrededor de su cuello tenía un rosario de plata y una biblia en su mano. A pesar del aura oscura y aterradora que lo rodeaba, su expresión mostraba una tranquilidad que relajaba a todos.

Sombra: saludos hijos míos.

Mew: saludos Sombra.

Mewtwo: ¿acaso eres religioso? Lo pregunto por la cruz y la biblia.

Sombra: si lo soy. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Mew: es solo que es un oficio peculiar para los de tu raza. ¿No que solo se dedicaban a dar pesadillas?

Sombra: eso es ciertos hijos míos. Pero yo he descubierto que puedo usar mi don entregado por Arceus para hacer a los pecadores arrepentirse de sus pecados y que puedan ver sus acciones. Así que estoy estudiando para volverme uno de los representantes de nuestro padre máximo.

Mewtwo: interesante.

Sombra floto hacia el resto del grupo los cuales algunos lo miraban con un poco de miedo y otros lo miraban curiosos cuando escucharon sobre su profesión. El simplemente levito al lado de Lee que continuaba con su meditación. Una vez que Sombra se puso a su lado. Lee abrió un ojo y lo miro detenidamente para luego comentar.

Lee: tu deseo de ayudar a las personas con una habilidad maldita por generaciones es una mentalidad ejemplar para muchos.

Sombra: tus palabras están llenas de pureza y sinceridad. Y te agradezco tus buenas intenciones.

Lee no respondió nada pero volvió a cerrar su ojo pero una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible, llego a su rostro.

Mew: me alegra que él sea diferente a los otros Darkrai. Si no lo fuera, no podríamos dormir durante toda la competencia.

Mewtwo: ¿entonces lo aceptaste sin saber que él se había vuelto pacifico?

Mew: eh… ¿sí?

Mewtwo: dime que es una broma.

Mew: ¡oye! Pensé que sería popular que todas las noches todo el mundo salga gritando del miedo.

Mewtwo: ¿incluyéndonos?

Mew: …no lo considere.

Mewtwo: idiota.

"si que lo es"

Ambos voltearon hacia la fuente de la nueva voz que se escucho a sus espaldas. Detrás de ellos estaba un pájaro de color mostaza con alas de color rojo, una ceja blanca estaba sobre sus ojos que le daban una expresión seria. Se veía como giraba su cabeza de lado a lado como un búho. Era un Noctowl.

"el haber aceptado a alguien sin primero conocer sus rasgos dejándolo todo a la suerte pudo traer grandes consecuencias si su actitud demostrara ser una dañina o peligrosa para la gente alrededor suyo. El aceptar a desconocidos sin conocer sus pasados podría traer grandes consecuencias en futuras decisiones."

Los dos legendarios miraron con caras de sorpresa, y confusión en el caso de Mew, por la larga y totalmente lógica explicación de parte del pokemon pensante. Por las apariencias solo Mewtwo entendió lo que dijo y Mew no tuvo ni idea de lo que quiso decir con todas esas palabras.

Mew: eh… ¿Quién eres tú?

"Me llamo Noah."

Mewtwo: veo que alguien aquí sabe de lo que está hablando. Me alegra saber que alguien con cerebro vivo aquí.

"¡oye!

Los demás participantes se vieron realmente ofendidos por ese comentario.

Noah: creo que mejor te guardas tus comentarios por un tiempo.

Mewtwo: yo también lo creo.

Noah voló por encima del grupo y se poso encima de Thor como si no estuviera ahí.

Thor: Cerebrito, quien te dio permiso para usarme de silla.

Noah: el mismo sobre el cual estoy sentado.

Thor claramente no entendió y no continúo la discusión.

Mew: ¿debería sentirme insultado?

Mewtwo: no, por supuesto que no.

Mew: está bien, solo quedan dos más y terminamos. Y justo aquí está llegando Matt, el Salamance.

A la mención del nombre un dragón de color azul con alas rojas descendió del cielo al puerto. Cuando este estuvo frente a ellos el les regalo una sonrisa amable.

Matt: hola a todos, me llamo Matt.

Mew: Nos alegra tenerte aquí Matt.

Mewtwo: te vez muy contento de estar aquí.

Matt: ¿Quién no estaría contento de participar en una competencia donde podría ganar mucho dinero, hacer nuevos amigos y hasta encontrar una novia?

Mewtwo: yo.

Matt: oh…bueno… igual yo si estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Mew: me gusta tu entusiasmo. Espera junto al resto mientras recibimos al último participante.

Matt afirmo con la cabeza y se acomodo a un lado del grupo, cerca de Bobby que saco una bolsa de bocadillos de algún lugar y los comenzó a comer alegremente. Cuando Bobby noto a Matt lo recibió con un entusiasmo muy parecido al suyo y los dos comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

Pero las palabras de Matt resonaron por los oídos de casi todos los participantes. La idea de conseguir una novia no había pasado por la cabeza de muchos participantes. Ahora los ojos de todos, incluyendo a las mujeres, miraron los unos a los otros buscando cualquier buena opción.

Mew: parece que nuestro amigo ha prendido las hormonas de todo el mundo.

Mewtwo: ya olvida eso, solo presenta al último participante y empecemos esto de una vez.

Mew: está bien gruñón. Y aquí hemos llegado al último participante. Démosle la bienvenida a Blade el Sceptile.

Así del último Wailord apareció el último participante. A muchos les asombro lo que vieron. El ultimo participante era algún tipo de reptil verde con una gran cola de un verde más oscuro. Sus brazos tenían dos hojas que deberían estar bien filosas para atacar en cualquier momento. Pero lo que a todo el mundo le atrajo la atención fue la doble cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo. El tenía un pañuelo de color azul, amarado en su brazo derecho con la letra "B" en color rojo. Su cara tenía una expresión neutral que no demostraba ni felicidad o fastidio.

Mew: Blade nos alegra que hayas venido.

En un instante la expresión del Sceptile cambio totalmente y mostro una mueca de fastidio. Mew se paralizo por el cambio tan repentino.

Blade: ¿qué? ¿Entonces tenias la idea de que no vendría?

Mew: bueno es que eso siempre es una posibilidad-

Blade: ¿entonces para que me inscribiera en esta competencia, navegaría por varias horas, solo para decirte que no participaría?

Mew: bueno-

Blade: ¿sabes algo? Mejor no contestes. Yo solo esperare a que hagas algo con más sentido en lugar de perder el tiempo con preguntas sin sentido o comentarios sarcásticos. Cielos debes ser el peor anfitrión que haya existido.

Y con eso el paso en frente del totalmente sorprendido y en shock Mew que parecía una estatua con su quijada abierta hasta el suelo. Mewtwo miro todo el intercambio con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar al gato sonriente.

El resto de los participantes estaban celebrando internamente por el espectáculo. Cuando Blade se acerco al grupo Mike vino y le dio un abrazo de un brazo.

Mike: amigo, eso fue lo más genial del mundo. Tú-

De un solo empujón Blade tiro a Mike al piso.

Blade: ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué clase de hombre aparece de la nada y abraza a otro que apenas se conocen? ¡¿Eres homosexual o qué? Tú no te me vuelvas a acercar o te pateare tu trasero gay.

Spike: he he, trasero gay, ese lo tengo que recordar.

Seth: eso no fue muy amable de tu parte.

Blade: a quien le importa eso. Metete en tus propios asuntos estatua con boca.

Muchos se pusieron a reír de lo que le paso a Mike que seguía en el piso con una expresión parecida a la de Mew. Pero a muchos no les gusto para nada la actitud que este estaba teniendo hacia ellos. Coton se acerco a él y lo cogió del hombro.

Coton: oye no sé quién te creas pero tú no vas a venir aquí y hacer esa clase de cosas. ¿Me escuchaste?

Blade agarro la mano de Coton de forma fuerte y firme y la miro directamente a los ojos. Coton dio un paso atrás ante la tenebrosa e intimidante mirada de Blade. Sus ojos mostraban un enojo enorme y la cicatriz en su ojo la hacía todavía más tenebroso. Blade miro a Coton directamente sin parpadear y le hablo de forma lenta y clara.

Blade: y si no me da la gana, ¿Qué es lo que harías al respecto?

Coton: yo…bueno…

Blade: entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Blade aumento la presión en su agarre y acerco su cara a la de Coton. Coton lo estaba mirando con más terror aun y se quedo sin palabras. Blade se acerco aun más a su cara hasta que sus narices casi se tocaran.

Blade: boo.

Coton dio un pequeño salto de miedo y cayó al piso. Blade dio una pequeña risa y siguió su camino hasta el otro borde del grupo. Muchos se estaban riendo abiertamente ante la avergonzada Coton. Alice, sin embargo, tenía otra opinión.

Alice: esa no es manera de tratar a la gente. Le voy a dar una lección a ese-

Bella: espera, no lo hagas.

Alice: dame una razón para no hacerlo.

Burn: yo tengo una.

Alice: pues dila amigo.

Burn: ¿acaso tú hubieras reaccionado diferente?

Alice abrió su boca para responder pero no salió ni una silaba de ella. Se dio cuenta que ella no hubiera reaccionado muy diferente a él. Tal vez con palabras menos ofensivas pero de igual manera.

Alice: está bien lo dejare pasar por esta vez. Pero si su actitud no cambia yo misma lo corregiré.

Mew, que por fin se libero del shock, se acerco con Mewtwo detrás de él.

Mew: muy bien, como todos han llegado, hay que empezar la competencia.

Blade: hasta que por fin. ¿Porque tardaste tanto?

Algunas risas se escucharon entre los campistas y Mewtwo. Mew froto su cabeza en fastidio.

Blade: bien si las INTERRUPCIONES terminaron.

Mew miro fijamente a Blade, que sacudió sus hombros en signo de "no me importa", este continúo.

Mew: Todos por favor síganme al campamento para enseñarles donde van a dormir en el tiempo que estarán aquí.

Así, Mew guio a todo el mundo hacia el campamento, con Mewtwo en el final para asegurarse que nadie se quedara. Cuando Mew por fin se detuvo todos estaban parados en frente de una fogata apagada que tenia algunos troncos alrededor como asientos. A lo lejos todos podían divisar diferentes estructuras. Cuatro cabañas y un lugar que parecía el comedor.

La cosa era que las cabañas eran viejas, llenas de polvo, con tablones rotos, madera podrida y Hydro podría jurar que vio un Ursaring saliendo de uno de los lugares. Todos miraban las cabañas con los ojos bien abiertos y quijadas en el piso.

Blaze: nos quieres decir ¿qué dormiremos ahí?

Mew: correcto. Las cabañas de la izquierda son de las mujeres y los de la derecha de los hombres.

Lee: me parece muy poco apropiado, que nuestros aposentos estén tan descuidados si vamos a vivir aquí por varias semanas.

Mewtwo: bueno, lo van a hacer y si no les gusta se pueden ir nadando de aquí.

Nadie dijo otra cosa.

Mewtwo: muy bien.

Mew: perfecto, entonces voy a proseguir con los equipos.

Tec/No: ¿equipos?

Gary: ¿nos separaran en equipos?

Mud: quiero estar en el mismo equipo de Coton o Bella.

Coton/Bella: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mew: nosotros decidiremos los equipos. Aunque en realidad ya han sido seleccionados.

Blade: lo que en realidad significa que nos escogerás al azar en este momento.

Mew: ¡¿COMO LO SUPISTES?

Blade solo dio una sonrisa sin decir ni una palabra. Todos lo miraron confundidos, mientras que Mew lo veía todo sorprendido. De repente una idea le llego a la cabeza, el miro a Blade fijamente antes de decir.

Mew: no lo sabías, cierto.

Blade: estas en lo correcto.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual nadie dijo nada. Hasta que este fue roto por Mewtwo riéndose a carcajadas, seguido por el resto de los participantes.

Alice: muy bien, el será un completo patán pero él hace todo más entretenido.

Alexander: sin lugar a dudas.

Todos se rieron un rato mas mientras Mew se pasaba de su vergüenza. Cuando todos por fin se calmaron Mew saco una lista.

Mew: muy bien cuando mencione sus nombres por favor parece a mi mano derecha. Acerquense: Cintia, Bobby, Seth, Misty, Lee, Coton, Mike, Blaze, Thor, Mud, Mystic, Hydro, Arthur y Matt. Desde este momento ustedes serán conocidos como Los Poderosos Mews.

En el momento en que todos los mencionados se pusieron en posición en el lado derecho. Cuando ellos estuvieron juntos, Mew les lanzo un telar donde salía la imagen de Mew cubierto por un manto de color rosa.

Mew: Gary, Burn, Margaret, Spike, Tec, No, Crystal, Ben, Bella, Alice, Alexander, Sombra, Noah y Blade. Ustedes serán conocidos como Los Invencibles Mewtwos.

De igual manera, Mewtwo les dio un telar al otro grupo con una imagen de Mewtwo recubierto por un aura azul.

Mew: muy bien, con eso terminamos con los equipo.

**Luego, Mew apareció dentro de lo que parecía ser un baño privado con una cámara en frente grabando todo lo que decía adentro.**

**Mew: y este es el confesionario, si desean desahogarse o solo hablar de su estadía en el lugar. Aquí pueden hacerlo sin que nadie lo sepa.**

**Mike: bueno si tengo que decir algo…este lugar apesta. Y la gente aquí me ha tratado de manera horrible desde que llegue. Y como se atreve esa lagartija a llamarme gay. Es obvio que no soy gay solo por darle un abrazo. ¿Qué le pasa?**

**Coton: bueno ya estoy aquí así que será mejor que gane esta competencia y el dinero. Yo soy la mejor y la más bonita aquí, nadie puede conmigo.**

**Spike: ya que estoy aquí es hora de utilizar mi arsenal para hacer las mejores bromas de mi vida. Y aquí veo a muchas víctimas y futuros secuaces en el crimen.**

**Spike dio una gran carcajada sobándose el estomago de tanto reírse.**

**Spike: rayos si no fuera un fantasma, yo ya estaría muerto de la risa.**

**Blade solo dio una mirada tan amenazadora como la que le dio a Coton.**

**Blade: púdranse todos.**

Mew: de acuerdo, todos acomódense y vayan preparados para su primera prueba.

Bella: ¿la primera? ¿Tan pronto?

Bobby: ¿no podemos comer primero?

Noah: si que no pierden el tiempo.

Hydro: espero que no sea algo muy difícil.

Crystal: no te preocupes, como es recién la primera debe ser algo sencillo.

En ese momento Mew miro a Mewtwo con una mirada de secuas. Minutos más tarde, todos los participantes estaban en la cima de un acantilado mirando directamente al mar.

Matt: eh… ¿sorpresa?

**Matt: esto sí que me gusta.**


End file.
